Two Clipped Wings
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Do not read unless you have read 'Safe place to hide'. While on a mission to stop a super mad scientist, Amelia, Levi, and the rest of the gang welcome two new and unexpected members to the BPRD. Only one part of the sequel, full sequel coming soon.


Two Clipped Wings

Summary: Do not read unless you have read 'Safe place to hide'. While on a mission, Amelia and Levi unexpectedly discover two new members of the BPRD.

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not familiar with the comics.**_

Amelia was watering her plants in her large greenhouse with her growing pet entity, Oak, curled up in the corner napping when she heard the loud siren go off indicating that there was a mission. Oak was slightly startled from his nap as he awoke and Amelia sighed as she called Oak over and they both headed back inside to the BPRD building. Oak had grown much larger than when Amelia first got him and he now stood just below knee high on all fours. Amelia had decided that Oak should have a collar of some sort so that he wouldn't be mistaken for one of the dangerous monsters. So, Amelia had made Oak a collar from a strong, thick strand of green vine with a metal leaf shaped name tag on the front. As Amelia and Oak rushed through the halls, they were met by Levi and his pet ferret Felix as Levi caught up to her with Felix perched on her shoulder.

"Any idea what's going on?" Levi asked and Amelia shook her head.

"Not yet" Amelia replied, "but I'm sure we're about to find out, c'mon"

They finally reached the board room where Abe, Hellboy, and Liz were waiting as they adjusted their locator belts and Liz handed Levi and Amelia theirs. After months of training, the two teens were finally allowed to carry a gun and any other equipment they would need on missions. Manning soon walked in and they all sat themselves down around the table as Manning began to give them the details of the mission.

"Our location is at an old laboratory center" Manning said, "the place was originally shut down a few years ago but a few scientists stayed behind to continue studying whatever it was they were studying in secret but now they say they have a situation. It seems as though one of the scientists has been creating dangerous weapons and they want us to put a stop to it"

"Why do we have to do it?" Levi asked, "If it's a normal laboratory center, then why don't the police or other authority stop it instead of us?"

"Because, Levi, these scientists work is just as secret as our facility itself. The 'other authority' isn't capable of handing this like we're supposed to. Now, this specific scientist claims to be creating 'weapons' although the other scientists don't think that they are capable of such things, they want us to check it out and dispose of these 'weapons' as soon as possible just to be safe"

"Great, for once it isn't an angry paranormal monster out to get us" Hellboy said, "No offence, Oakie"

Oak just looked at Hellboy and made his squeak/purring sound in response as he was a paranormal enough creature and Amelia stroked the creature's head.

"Well, let us get going then" Abe said and the others nodded as they all stood and made their way towards the truck. Amelia and Levi grabbed their black leather jackets before following the others out towards the truck. As they began to load, Amelia had to restrain Oak from trying to come along. For some reason, he always enjoyed coming on missions but he was only allowed to come on the more secretive ones where he wouldn't be seen. This mission, on the other hand, was more open and that meant Oak couldn't come along as there was a risk of someone seeing him.

"Sorry, buddy" Amelia said to the paranormal creature as he whined wanting to come, "you can't come this time; you go on back to our room and be a good boy, alright? I promise I'll be back soon"

Oak whined one last time before nuzzling his head into Amelia's hands and Amelia stroked his head for a brief moment before following the others towards the truck. Since Levi got his new car, the bureau had decided that it would be a good idea to use it during missions in case of either a quick get away or just so that they had more transportation between mission locations. While Liz, Hellboy, and Abe rode in the truck, Amelia and Levi rode in Levi's black 67 camaro ss with Levi driving. Felix came for the ride as he jumped into the backseat and squeaked as Levi started the car and followed the truck out of the garage.

"What do you think? Think anything exciting will happen at all?" Levi asked, obviously not too thrilled about the mission.

"I doubt it" Amelia replied, "the way Manning described it, it seems more like a 'negotiable' mission than a 'running-for-our-lives' mission"

"Totally boring"

"You might be surprised. Some of these people can be pretty crazy when you try to negotiate with them"

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

Amelia smiled at Levi and he smiled back as they neared their destination. They soon pulled into the laboratory parking lot but they didn't use the front door as they drove to the back door of the building. Felix scurried up onto Levi's shoulder as Levi parked the car next to the truck and everyone piled out and made sure they had everything they would need before heading into the building. One of the scientists met them at the door as he informed them of what was going on.

"He's out of control, crazy, psycho" the scientist explained, obviously about the 'weapon' creating scientist.

"Where is he?" Abe asked.

"Well… that's the problem, we don't exactly know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the guy can practically teleport, not literally of course, but he seems that way because one minute he could be upstairs and the next minute he's down in the basement with almost no sign of him on the security cameras or anything. It's freaking all of us out!"

"Alright… I suppose we'll split up and search the place. Everyone have their locators and communicators on?"

Everyone double checked and replied 'yes' as they all split up into small groups and began searching the building. Hellboy began searching down and around the basement as Liz and Abe began searching the lobby and ret of the first floor. Levi and Amelia headed upstairs as they each pulled out their guns just in case.

"Remember, everyone" Abe's voice said through the communicator, "If you spot him, call all of us and we'll be there as soon as possible"

"Roger that" Levi said and everyone else replied similar. Amelia and Levi began searching every room cautiously and they came up with nothing and Amelia sighed.

"Where the hell is this guy anyways?" Amelia said.

"I dunno" Levi replied, "but he's obviously not up here"

"Really? I thought he was"

"Funny"

Suddenly, they heard something like a floor board squeak and Levi and Amelia held their guns at the ready.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

"It sounded like it came from up there" Amelia replied, pointing up to what looked like an attic door attached to the roof. Levi headed over to the door as he reached up and pulled the door down as a ladder came down making them able to climb up. Amelia went first as she climbed the stairs and cautiously entered the attic and Levi followed her as he too entered cautiously. The attic wasn't very dark as there actually wasn't very much stuff in the attic, almost empty except for a few piles of boxes and old, broken chairs. There were even a few windows that let in the light but other than that, the so-called attic seemed like there was nothing to worry about.

"All clear to me" Levi said.

"Same here" Amelia replied.

They were about to leave when they suddenly heard a small 'achoo!' followed by another small voice saying "shhh! They'll hear us!" and Amelia and Levi froze as they held their guns at the ready.

"Who's there?" Levi called but there was no answer.

"Come on out" Amelia said, "We promise we won't hurt you. Wherever you are"

Felix jumped down from Levi's shoulder and scurried over to a large pile of boxes as he climbed up and peered over the edge. Levi and Amelia carefully moved forward hoping not to spook whoever was behind those boxes and Felix squeaked as Amelia crept forward first. She turned to see behind the boxes and saw a large purple blanket covering what looked like two small figures underneath. Amelia carefully reached out and took hold of the blanket as she pulled it off of whoever was hiding under it and she gasped.

Beneath the blanket were two small twin children, a boy and a girl, and they looked to be at least four years old. The children looked up at Amelia their eyes wide and filled with fear. Both of the children had black almost navy blue hair, the girl's hair reached just below her shoulders while the boy's hair reached just below his chin. Their bodies looked terribly scrawny and had a few very small bruises on their bodies as they clung to each other obviously not wanting to be separated. But what shocked Amelia the most was the dove-like wings on both of the children's backs and they seemed as though they could stretch just a few inches past their little shoulders. The boy's wings had the faintest of blue on the very tip of his wings while the girl's wings had the faintest of pink on the very tips of her wings.

"Oh my god…" Amelia gasped as she quickly put her gun away, "Levi, you might want to see this… and put your gun away"

Levi carefully made his way to Amelia as he put his gun back in its holder and he too gasped when he saw the two twin children. Amelia slowly held her hand out to the winged children but the children immediately seemed to shrink away from her hand in fear.

"Its okay" Amelia assured, "We're not going to hurt you, c'mon its okay you're safe"

The children didn't budge as they continued to stare fearfully at the two teens. Felix scurried down from the boxes and stood on his hind legs in front of the two winged children and he squeaked as he tilted his head at the two children. The girl seemed to ever so slightly smile at the small animal although the boy still wasn't entirely sure about it yet. Felix fell back down on all fours and scurried up to the two winged children as he climbed up first onto the girl's lap and she slowly reached out and gently stroked him. Felix then scurried over to the boy as he climbed onto his lap and the boy froze for a moment before he too also reached out and began stroking the small animal. Amelia and Levi smiled as the two children began to relax as they gradually began to release their fearful hold on each other. After a few minutes of the children stroking and playing with Felix, Amelia tried again to hold her hand out to the winged children and they looked up at her with little fear but more curiosity as the boy gradually inched forward first and placed his hand in Amelia's as he sucked his thumb with the other.

"See? You don't need to be scared" Amelia said softly, "We're here to help. What are your names?"

The boy was quiet for a moment before gradually taking his thumb out of his mouth, "Um, I'm… uh, C-Coal" he said shyly as he stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"And what about you?" Amelia asked the girl who was now holding Felix in her arms and she came forward to stand beside her twin brother.

"I'm Onyx" she said, "What's your pet's name? He's cute"

"His name is Felix" Levi replied.

"My name is Amelia" Amelia said to the two winged children, "And my friend's name is Levi, can you tell us why you're up here?"

"Hiding" Onyx said.

"Why?"

"Cause the scary doctor tried to hit Coal again"

"Wait… did she just say 'again'?"

"Unfortunately yes" Levi replied, "Do you know what the scary doctor's name is?"

The two winged children shook their heads, "we don't know his name" Coal said, "He doesn't like us very much, he just talks to himself and sticks big, sharp needles into our arms all the time and it hurts. He likes to hit us whenever he wants even if we didn't do anything bad"

Amelia and Levi were shocked, "Do you know where the doctor could be right now?" Amelia asked and the two shook their heads again.

"Alright, we should get them out of here" Levi said and Amelia nodded.

"Do you want to come with us?" Amelia asked them, "We promise no harm will come to you ever again"

The two winged children glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to Amelia and Levi. Coal suddenly dashed forward and practically leaped into Amelia's arms and Amelia was surprised for a moment before carefully wrapping her arms around the little boy. Onyx then rushed over to Levi and she smiled when Felix jumped out of her arms and onto Levi's shoulder. Onyx reached up to Levi and Levi smiled as he scooped the little girl up into his arms as well. Amelia stood with Coal in her arms and they all headed out of the attic as Amelia began to call Abe on her communicator.

"Amelia, did you find him? Are you alright?" Abe asked a little frantically.

"Uncle Abe, calm down" Amelia said, "No we didn't find him but we did find a few of his _'experiments'_. We're bringing them down now"

"Wait, what do you mean _'experiments'_? You shouldn't be handling anything experimental without authority consent"

"Too late, they clung to us first"

"What? ... Amelia, what are you talking about?"

"It's complicated at the moment but we'll explain when we get there"

Amelia left it at that as she ended her conversation with Abe and her and Levi headed through the hallways to meet the others downstairs with the twin winged children in their arms. They didn't even make it halfway when they were suddenly stopped by a shaggy-looking man wearing a white lab coat as he held a crow bar in his hand.

"What are you doing with my precious work?" the shaggy man demanded.

"It's the scary doctor!" Coal cried as he clung on tighter to Amelia and Amelia lightly tightened her arms around the little boy in comfort.

"This is your work?" Levi asked, "Torturing children?"

"_**I**_ created them! They are my greatest weapons of all time! Picture this, when then are big enough they can assist me in ways that others would think impossible! I can train them to fly great heights and do my bidding, I cannot possibly fail!"

"Okay this guy's totally nuts" Levi whispered to Amelia.

"What was your first clue?" Amelia replied, "Keep him talking while I call uncle Abe"

Levi nodded as he turned back to the mad scientist. "If you wanted to train them, then why did you abuse them? That strategy usually doesn't work, you know" Levi asked.

"They needed to learn proper discipline. They didn't do what I needed them to do"

"And what was that?"

"I needed them to take an experimental medication designed to increase their speed and agility while in the sky"

"I suppose they said 'no'?"

"Precisely why they needed to learn some discipline"

Meanwhile, Amelia was secretly calling Abe on the communicator and he picked up instantly.

"Amelia, what's going on?" Abe asked.

Amelia lowered her voice as low as she could so that the mad scientist couldn't hear her. "We found the scientist, I can't speak any louder or he'll hear me. We're on the second floor and Levi's keeping him talking to distract him but hurry, I have a feeling it's not gonna last long"

"We're on our way; I've got you on locator. We'll be there very soon, keep him distracted for as long as you can"

Amelia glanced at Levi and gave him a look indicating that she got through as Levi continued to try and distract the mad scientist.

"And besides, who else in the world has this incredible of a species?" the mad scientist said.

"Species?" Levi said, "Your talking like these children are just animals to you, they're humans not animals!"

"They're practically half animal! Now I demand you hand my work back to me at once!"

"Not a chance"

"Well then you've given me no choice"

The mad scientist lifted his crow bar and moved to charge at Levi and Amelia but Levi was faster as he quickly set Onyx down and immediately morphed into a tiger making the mad scientist stop in his tracks. Onyx immediately hid behind Amelia as she grabbed Amelia's leg in fear and Amelia dropped one of her arms to wrap around the little girl.

"What in the world…?" the mad scientist gasped and Levi growled making the scientist take a step back.

"I would think twice about attacking a tiger, buddy" Amelia warned.

"Incredible… I must have a sample of his DNA! Imagine the minions I could create! I cannot fail!"

"Oh for god's sake! Really?"

Levi finally had it as he roared and took a warning leap at the mad scientist and the scientist yelped as he jumped back, reconsidering his previous thoughts.

"Be forewarned that I am the most powerful scientist in the world!" the mad scientist said, "I cannot be stopped! I-"

The mad scientist was stopped as Hellboy's hand came down and knocked the scientist out cold from behind.

"So" Hellboy said, "did I miss anything?"

"Not too much" Amelia replied, "Let's get out of here"

Levi morphed back into his human form and walked back over to Amelia. Onyx was still hiding behind Amelia and she stared at Levi with slight fear in her eyes and Levi sighed as he knelt down to her level.

"Hey, its okay" he said, "It's still me, that's just what I'm able to do. Do you like puppies? Maybe when we get back to our place, I can be a puppy for you later, okay?"

Onyx nodded as she came out from behind Amelia and Levi once again lifted the little girl up into his arms.

"What's with those two?" Hellboy asked, indicating to the two winged twin children as they stared at Hellboy with wide eyes.

"We'll explain later" Amelia replied. Hellboy simply shrugged as he bent down and lifted the unconscious mad scientist and carried him over his shoulder. They headed back down to the main floor but they stopped when they spotted the media beginning to crowd outside.

"Oh great" Levi said, "We can't let them see the kids like this! They'll be all over us in no time"

Amelia got and idea, "take off your jacket, we'll cover their wings with them"

"You do that while I get Mr. Crazy in the truck" Hellboy said as he began heading out the door where the media couldn't spot him. Amelia and Levi set the twins down briefly as they took of their black leather coats and wrapped them around the two winged children, completely hiding their wings making them look like normal four year old kids.

"Alright, let's go" Levi said as he lifted Onyx back into his arms and Amelia did the same as she picked Coal back up into her arms. The two teens headed for the door and began walking out and they weren't surprised when the media spotted them and rushed towards them.

"Let's get outta here!" Amelia said as they rushed to Levi's car and placed the twins in the backseat before climbing into the front seats and Felix jumped into the back with the twins. The media began swarming the car as they flashed a few pictures and tried to get an interview but it wasn't working as the car windows were closed and the children whimpered.

"Its okay guys" Amelia said, "Levi's gonna get us out of here. Levi!"

"You might want to buckle up" Levi warned as he started the car and revved the engine loudly making a few of the media back off. "Hang on!"

Levi put the car in 'reverse mode' as he suddenly jerked the car backwards from their spot and made tire marks as he turned the car sharply and put the car back in 'drive mode' and practically slammed on the gas. Everyone was pushed back in their seats slightly as Levi sped the car down the road, passing almost everyone he could possibly pass in any lane. When they were far enough away from the laboratory center, Levi slowed back down and he let out a breath of air as he began to drive normally again.

"Levi?" Amelia said as she tried to bring her heart rate back to normal.

"Yeah?" Levi replied.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again… Ever!"

"What, were you worried I might crash?"

"I wasn't worried about you, I was more worried about mine and the kid's safety thanks"

"Hey, I got us out of there like I said. And you're welcome"

"Maniac"

"Kill joy"

"Where are we going?" Onyx asked as she and Coal looked at Levi questioningly.

"We're going to a place called the BPRD" Amelia answered, "The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, it's where we live. It's the safest place you could ever be so there's nothing to worry about"

"Are we going to get needles while we're there?" Coal asked.

"I'm pretty sure you won't but if you did these ones are very small and they don't hurt at all"

This seemed to calm Coal somewhat and Amelia could understand his reasons for not liking needles. She wasn't fond of them either but she knew Coal and Onyx had it much worse than she ever did. The rest of the ride back to the BPRD was quiet as they drove into the garage and spotted the truck that had arrived before them. Levi parked his car in its designated spot and turned it off as Amelia got out first and began ushering the children out of the car as a few agents glanced in their direction in curiosity. Onyx and Coal were still nervous about the whole idea as they both gradually came out of the car and grabbing onto Amelia as if she was about to disappear on them without warning. Levi came over to help as he took Coal this time and Amelia took Onyx. The two teens removed their coats from the children's backs and that seemed to draw even more attention from some of the agents. Abe and Liz had been off to the side talking with a few agents as Hellboy busied himself with unloading the truck of their things. Abe and Liz soon finished talking with the agents as they turned and spotted Levi and Amelia with the two twin winged children in their arms and they headed over to them.

"Who are these two children?" Abe asked and the twins stared at Abe as they had never seen anything like him before.

"This is Onyx" Amelia said, indicating Onyx in her arms and she pointed to Levi and Coal, "and that's Coal, they're twins"

"I can see that"

"Aww, aren't they adorable?" Liz said as she walked up to Amelia and she smiled at Onyx. "Hi, I'm Liz"

"H-hi" Onyx replied, "You have pretty hair"

"Thank you, sweetheart" Liz then turned to Levi who was holding Coal as he sucked his thumb. "Do you want something to eat, honey? I'm sure your thumb doesn't taste very good"

Coal slightly smiled as he turned and buried his face in Levi's shoulder turning very shy and Liz laughed.

"Where's the scientist?" Amelia asked.

"He's in the medical ward" Abe answered, "As soon as he wakes and recovers, we'll deal with him and we'll make sure this is the end of all of this for good. He'll most likely be sent to an insane asylum as his head was pretty messed up in the first place but don't worry, he won't be able to get out"

Everyone then decided that food was a good idea as Liz called Hellboy over and they all headed down to the kitchen for something to eat. When the food was set out on the table, Amelia and Levi set Onyx and Coal in their seats as they sat in between Levi and Amelia. At first, Onyx and Coal weren't sure whether they should eat or not considering how scrawny they were but as soon as they were reassured that they could eat as much as they want, they dug into their food and ate their fill. With the food done and over with, everyone gathered in the library as they let the twins explore their new home. When they entered the library, they found that Oak was settled on the couch and he lifted his head at the sound of the door and he jumped down and immediately rushed over to Amelia who was currently holding Onyx. Onyx screamed as Oak rushed over to them and Amelia held her hand out to Oak, giving him the signal to stop and he did as he was only a few feet away from them.

"Its okay, it's just my pet, Oak" Amelia said and she lowered herself down on her knees still holding Onyx, "See? He's not mean at all, he's very nice"

Oak seemed to understand as he gradually came forward not wanting to spook the little girl. Amelia held out her hand to Oak, showing Onyx that he didn't bite as she scratched his head. Onyx watched as Amelia pet Oak and she decided to take a chance as she slowly reached out to pet Oak. Oak carefully edged his head into Onyx's hand and Onyx began to get more comfortable with the creature. Amelia indicated for him to bring Coal over and he did as he too also kneeled down so that Coal could get to Oak better. Coal did the same thing as Onyx and soon, the twins were both comfortable with Oak being around. Amelia and Levi decided to let the children go as they let them explore their new home. Oak wandered around the library with the twins as he too was curious about the little newcomers though he was careful not to scare them. Amelia and Levi plopped down on the couch as Levi put his arm around her and Hellboy took the big comfy chair as Liz sat on the arm rest next to him. Abe decided to retire to his tank as he hadn't been in water for awhile and he disappeared up the spiral staircase to get to his tank.

"Well this has been an exciting day" Hellboy said, "I got to knock someone out and we gained a few kids, great"

"I think they're adorable" Liz said and Amelia agreed.

Onyx and Coal soon returned from exploring the library as they climbed up onto the other end of the couch and Oak also jumped up as he positioned himself in the corner of the couch and the twins leaned against him tiredly. Oak didn't mind in the least bit as he stayed where he was and he curled his tail around the twins as he lay his head down to sleep. Onyx and Coal soon followed his lead as they too soon closed their eyes and fell asleep against Oak.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Amelia whispered, trying not to wake the peaceful looking twins.

"They're finally happy" Levi said, "after all that time in a lab; they are finally happy right where they are"

"We're going to go back to our room" Liz said, "Are you guys going to be okay for tonight?"

"We'll be fine" Amelia answered and Liz nodded as she and Hellboy stood and left the library. Amelia stood as she made her way over to the cabinet and pulled out a blanket to cover the twins and she sat back down next to Levi.

"They're finally happy" Levi said, "After all that time in that lab, they're finally happy"

"It's good to know what we did for them" Amelia replied, "We should stay here for tonight so that the twins feel more comfortable"

Levi nodded as Amelia leaned against Levi a little tiredly and Levi rested his head on top of Amelia's. Felix scurried up and curled himself up on Levi's lap and soon, everyone was fast asleep sleeping peacefully on the couch with no torturing lab thoughts in the winged twins' heads.

_**I hope you all liked it! I've been wanting to add these little guys in for so long and now I have! Yes, they will be in the sequel as well as I have plans for them too. Thanks for reading and please review! Until the sequel! Bye for now!**_


End file.
